Your Kisses Were Punishment
by Rayne Lily
Summary: It was a secret she had hoped would remain hidden. But when she is made to understand that in a few short hours her secret would be known by not only to man she kept it from, but his entire family, she decides to leave. With a helping hand from an unlikely source, Isabella disappears having had enough. However, Edward Cullen was not letting her go. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR KISSES WERE PUNISHMENT.**

**SUMMARY: It was a marriage neither wanted but she stuck by her decision. She worked day in and day out to make it work but his family members made it impossible. Two years passes and when a secret surfaces that she hoped would remain hidden, she finally decides to leave but he wouldn't let her. After living in the background of the illustrious Cullen Family, Isabella must fight for the one thing she desires…FREEDOM.**

**DISCLAIMER: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**PREVIEW:**

"Bella." Edward smirked as he spotted the tiny brunette who was desperately trying to make a hasty retreat through the now empty room.

"Edward." She acknowledged without turning her head.

"Come on, Cupcake. Don't be shy." He taunted pulling a chair over and unceremoniously dropping himself into the plush upholstering.

"What do you want, Edward?" She asked softly.

"You." He stated frankly before taking a gulp of his bourbon.

An incredulous chuckle escaped Bella's lips as she whirled around to face the man who had single-handedly ripped her world apart.

"Oh please, Edward. You don't want me. You just want a pretty face to parade in front of the press so that they don't ask too many questions."

"And pray tell why would I want that?" Edward scoffed as he loosened his tie that suddenly felt more like a noose.

"We wouldn't want the world to know how much of a man-whore you truly are, now would we?" Bella rebutted; her suppressed anger getting the better of her.

"Now, Love, we both know that that isn't true. You know you are my only one."

"Don't lie to me Edward. I gave you five years of my life. One thousand, eight hundred and twenty five days to be exact so please don't lie to me. I could read you like a book."

"Bella…" Edward started.

"Don't 'Bella' me, Edward. I was nineteen when I met you. I was there through thick and thin and all I asked was for you to stay faithful to me but you couldn't do that. Instead, when I confronted you about the numerous women who were living it large as 'models', you launched a smear campaign that destroyed everything in my life and all it took you was one day."

"Cupcake….." Edward smirked loving the reaction he was getting out of her. Her skin was flushed. A light pink hue now covered every inch of her unclothed skin. He wanted to pull her into his lap like he had done so many times before and nibble at the soft flesh just below her ear. He wanted to love her with his mouth as he placed wet, out-mouthed kisses along her collar bone and tease her with his caresses but he smartly chose to resist.

If Edward had learnt during the relationship he shared with Bella was that even though he thought that she was own personal demon sent from the seventh ring of hell with the sole purpose of bringing him to his knees, he knew that she had a very volatile temper and at this moment she was very angry.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she panted in an effort to control her anger. Edward gulped down some of his drink again as his throat went dry as he remembered her panting just like that when he pleasured her with his own body into the early hours of many a morning.

"No need to get worked up over little old me." Edward taunted causing Bella to take a step towards him.

"I'm trying not to kill you." Bella spat as her eyes slid close.

Edward waited till she reopened her eyes before pushing forward once again.

"How's that working for you?"

"I never deserved any of it Edward." She whispered so softly that he had to strain to her it. "I never deserved your anger. I didn't deserve your mother calling me at all hours of the night in her drunken stupor just to call me whore and above all else I certainly did not deserve to be thrown out of the house like I meant nothing."

"Bella," Edward murmured; his throat tightening painfully as the pain and guilt he had buried so long ago resurfaced and retaken their place on his shoulder.

"Don't." She spat. "If you are thinking about apologizing, don't bother. If you going to try and justify the hell you put me through, I don't want to hear it."

"Cup….."

"If you call me Cupcake one more time, I swear I will kill you." Bella seethed leaving Edward stunned.

"Let me ask you this Edward." Bella stated after a few tense minutes of silence. "Let's say hypothetically that I went to one of your clubs, say Ambrosia and I walked up to some random guy and straddled him, just like I am doing to you." Bella murmured softly, sounding very much like a seductress as she dropped her coat onto the floor and hiked up her already short dress to straddle Edward's lap. "And say I gave him a little lap dance while kissing his neck and nibbled on his lips." She teased him as she ran her own lips across his and touched his nose with her own. "Then I invited myself back to his place, fucked him long and hard and then came back to you the next day with love bites all over my body with no care for the repercussions of my actions; what would have happened to me?"

As Edward comprehended what Bella had just said, the glass of bourbon he held fell to the floor and shattered causing Bella to wince slightly as some of the crystal shards hit her legs. Edward's eyes had narrowed dangerous. His own breathing became laboured as white hot rage seared through him without restraint. Satisfied with the reaction she got, Bella removed herself from Edward's lap and bent to pick up her coat. When she had fixed herself she turned back to the still seething man.

"If that had been the scenario, you would have never forgiven me. So why the hell should I forgive you?"

**PROLOUGE.**

Two hours.

One hundred and twenty minutes.

Seven thousand, two hundred seconds.

That was all the time it took for the perfect world the Cullen Family had built to crumble all around them.

In the home office of Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and the much detested Esme Cullen, the patriarch and matriarch that stood as the pillars of the multi-billion dollar family were locked in a battle of wills; neither willing to fold and admit to the wrong doings that had resulted in the downfall of their family.

In his childhood bedroom, their youngest son, Emmett Cullen, painfully gripped the hand of his wife, Rosalie Hale Cullen, forcing her to sign her shares in the family owned company back to him. His disgust in her and her actions were almost a tangible thing that left the blond beauty frightened for her life and the life of her unborn child.

Two doors away from them, Alice Cullen Whitlock fell to her knees as she begged her husband, Jasper Whitlock, to stay. Hearing Alice confess that the only reason she had decided to marry Jasper was because of the large wealth he had inherited, had left the Texan cowboy feeling cold and broken. His hands shook uncontrollably as he stuffed his carry-on bag with as much clothing as possible before all but running to the waiting cab at that corner of the street.

But while three marriages seemed to be in the precipice of utter failure, the eldest child and heir of the Cullen fortune, Edward Cullen, laid back against his seat swirling his glass of bourbon around as a sigh of utter contentment slipped through his lips.

He had done what he had always set out to do. He had utterly destroyed his family, ripping the very foundation that made the Cullens such a powerhouse out of the ground and it was all because of her.

Isabella felt the tension before she saw him. She had kept her distance for the past week because she knew he was planning something but never did she imagine that he would do this.

"Edward?" She called softly. "What did you do?"

"Destroyed them." He replied in a monotone voice.

"What? Why?" She asked shocked in a shaky voice.

"Because they destroyed you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Your Kisses Were Punishment.**

**Chapter One: An Ending that Started at the Beginning.**

**Rating:** M (for adult themes and future lemons)

**Category:** Romance, Family

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary: ****It was a marriage neither wanted but she stuck by her decision. She worked day in and day out to make it work but his family members made it impossible. Two years passes and when a secret surfaces that she hoped would remain hidden, she finally decides to leave but he wouldn't let her. After living in the background of the illustrious Cullen Family, Isabella must fight for the one thing she desires…FREEDOM.**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's** **Note: Read, review and enjoy. Links to my blog and facebook page on profile.  
**

Isabella felt the unwelcomed tears spill from her tired eyes. She had spent the last five hours dutifully standing at her husband's side, hugging the wives of her husband's business partners and allowing strange men to dance with her throughout the night. She smiled when needed, laughed when necessary and gasped when appropriate but it still was not enough. It was never enough.

She was a young girl; only nineteen years of age when she met Edward Cullen who was not only eleven years her senior but also one of the most powerful men she had ever met. She foolishly believed that he cared for her. She even went so far as to believe that he loved her but in her naivety she failed to realise that men like Edward Cullen cared for no one but themselves.

She slipped her shoes off and winced as blood rushed back into her very tortured toes and then struggled to remove the dress she had chosen to wear. When she was finally comfortable in a pair of old and torn pyjamas, she settled down into her bed as she thought about the day.

It had been like all the others. She got up, showered, met her husband for breakfast all the while trying to ignore the smell of Tanya's perfume wafting around him and then he would leave and she would lock herself back into her room simply to avoid Tanya and his family members who seemed to visit daily.

She was at the point where she was willing to admit that she had had enough. She wanted out. She also knew that to get a divorce from Edward would be near to impossible because even though he treated her horribly and somehow believed that he was entitled to treat her so, he would not let her go. He had her trapped and they both knew it.

She had been offered a way out many times in fact. However, she had refused hoping that she would never be faced with having to leave but now she was simply just tired.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, her phone rang. For a second, she contemplated not answering but she willed herself to pick her phone up.

"Hello." Isabella answered in her soft, sweet voice.

"Hey, Bella. It's me, Angela." Her one and only friend smiled even though tears where streaming down her face as she steered at the article in front of her.

"Ang, is everything ok? It's so late." Isabella said, concern colouring her voice.

"I'm fine. Just…Bella, I don't know how to tell you this." Angela said breaking down into sobs; drawing her husband's attention.

"What is it?" Isabella urged; her blood growing cold with each passing second.

"They found out." Angela openly sobbed. "They found out about your babies. Why didn't you tell me?" Angela pleaded.

"What?" Isabella choked out, her own tears beginning to fall.

"Your babies, Bella. Charles and …." Angela cried

"Aurora." Isabella finished her sentence. "How?"

"Esme hired detectives to dig up anything and they found out about it a couple of hours ago. They sold it to the company I work for. They story is breaking in the morning."

"Angela. I can't deal with this backlash."

"Then get out." Angela demanded.

"I know. I won't be in contact for a while." Isabella sighed as she quickly made her decisions.

"Go. Just get out." Angela sighed.

As soon as she disconnected the call, she dialled the one person who would help her.

"Hello?" He whispered as he shuffled out of the room.

"I need to get out." She told him.

"About time." He responded. "Call Jacob and tell him it's time. He'll know what to do."

"Thank you." Isabella said softly.

"If only I had met you first Bella, I would have made you my wife." He murmured. "You deserve much better than this."

"I'll call Jacob now." She sobbed feeling the weight of the words he had just spoken.

At one in the morning, Jacob Black left his office and made his way over to his team who were all involved in a very loud game of poker.

"Gentlemen," he boomed over their playful noise, "it is now time for Mrs Cullen to disappear. Let's go men."

Without pausing, all the members in Jacob's team ran to do the task they had waited so long to do and when Isabella Cullen made it to the garage, it was clear to all of them that she was not coming back.

Edward groaned as he woke up the next day. Tanya was still cuddled against his chest, her once sleek hair now a tangled mess but he loved it. He smirked as he took in the many love bites he had littered her neck with during their many love making sessions that night. Quietly, he slipped out of his bed and made his way to his shower; chuckling softly at his own dishevelled appearance. He quickly cleaned up and made his way into the dining room waiting for Isabella to join him for breakfast like he demanded of her. He was most surprised to see that she was not already there but seeing that they had a long night, he simply assumed that she was still asleep and he decided to wait for her.

Five minutes passed and then ten.

Finally after waiting more than an hour, his patience had run out.

"Jacob!" He bellowed. "Jacob!" He shouted again; his fist banging against the table, rattling the fine china placed there by his cook, Susan.

"Yes, Mr Cullen." Jacob responded in his monotone voice; walking calmly into the room.

"Do you mind telling me where my wife is?" The billionaire demanded, his face turning red indicating that he was just moments away from exploding.

"Mrs Cullen left this morning." Jacob responded.

"What?" Edward bellowed jumping to his feet as Tanya made her way into the room having heard the commotion.

"Edward." Tanya tried to calm him down.

"Don't!" Edward spat at Tanya before turning back to his head of security, who was clearly not disturbed by the childish tantrum he was witnessing. "Where is my wife, Black?"

"At four-thirty this morning Mrs Cullen called me and asked to be dropped off at the airport and that is all I know." The former Marine informed his boss.

"What? Why?" Edward roared blindly reaching for his coat intending to find his wife.

"You will not be able to find her." Jacob said as he followed his boss.

"And why is that Black?"

"Because I helped her escape." He shrugged.

"Why did you do that?" Edward lunged blindly at him.

"At twelve thirty this morning while you were busy with Ms Denali, a friend of Mrs Cullen called to give her a heads up of sorts. As you already know, your mother has never been fond of your wife and by your poor treatment of Mrs Cullen, you mother, sister and sister-in-law took that as your permission to do was what they pleased in destroying the young woman. So by that non-verbal permission, your mother hired a detective to dig up every single piece of dirty in Isabella's past and then have it sold to media houses for them to do what they want with it. Two years ago when your very open and very public affair with Ms Denali started, Mrs Cullen was pregnant. Due to the stress of dealing with your family, the media and Ms Denali, Mrs Cullen had a miscarriage just after her fourth month in the pregnancy and needed to have the child removed from her womb. She flew to Forks under the disguise of visiting her father but truly she was experiencing the single most painful experience in her life with only me for support. Another shocking discovery was made at the time. Mrs Cullen was pregnant with twins and both had been lost due to your family's cruelty. She held a private ceremony with only me standing at her side."

As he pulled a in a harsh breath, Jacob Black reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the only picture that existed of the children of Edward and Isabella Cullen.

"Meet your children Mr Cullen: your son Charles Ethan Cullen and your daughter Aurora Elizabeth Cullen born on August 13th 2008."

Edward fell to the ground with a sicken thud. Tanya gasped as she saw the picture flutter to the floor. With trembling hands, she quickly snapped a picture of the picture and sent it to her allies in a war where the collateral damage was now an obvious price that no one was willing to pay.

In a very posh restaurant, Esme Cullen was having a pleasant brunch with her daughter Alice Whitlock and her daughter-in-law Rosalie Cullen, when simultaneously all three phones alerted them to a message.

"Oh, it's from Tanya." Alice giggled. "Wonder how Isabella reacted to Tanya this morning." She smirked evilly as she reached for her phone.

Rosalie however had already opened the message and the scream that left her lips startled everyone within hearing range of the three women.

"Rosalie, control yourself." Esme scolded while maintaining a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"Mom." Alice said in a broken whisper as she now reacted to the picture Tanya had sent.

"What is wrong with you two?" Esme scoffed, tossing her caramel coloured hair over her shoulder.

"Check your phone, Mother." Alice responded, discreetly wiping her own tears.

Sighing, Esme Cullen reached for her phone and opened the message Tanya sent to her. When Esme enlarged the picture and she felt her heart constrict painfully. It was a pain she knew all too well and as much as she disliked Isabella Swan, she never meant for this to happen. Within seconds of opening the message, the phone slipped from Esme's fingers sending various phone parts skating across the floor.

"No." The matriarch of the Cullen family whimpered. "She was never pregnant. Irina told me every detail of every appointment. She would not have lied about this."

"What do we do?" Rosalie whispered making no attempt to hide her tears.

"Give me your phone, Alice." Esme demanded, dabbing her tears away.

Following her mother's instruction, Alice handed her phone over to her mother who quickly dialled her 'friend's' number.

"Hello." A broken voice answered.

"I take it that Tanya sent you the picture too." Esme said coldly.

"Yes." Tanya's mother, Irina answered softly.

"Did you know?" Esme asked; her voice growing colder with each word.

"Not until it was too late."

"Too late for what?" Esme sighed, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Too late to save the babies."

"Goodbye, Irina."

"Esme, please don't. Don't shut my family out because of this. Remember you were the one who wanted Tanya to be with your son." Irina pleaded.

"My son lost his son. I have nothing more to say." With that Esme Cullen ended her call and called for the bill.

Carlisle Cullen was fighting the urge to throw his youngest child threw a window when a news report caught his attention.

"Monica, I am standing outside Forks Cemetery where it is believed that the twins that were created from the marriage between Edward and Isabella Cullen were said to be buried about two years ago. From what we know from information given to us by an anonymous source, Isabella Cullen was in fourth month of her first pregnancy when she tragically miscarried. Now that is all we know at this time but the real question is; how were the Cullens to keep this hidden."

Emmett watched in horror as the reporter carried on point out a very grim timeline. Carlisle Cullen was already on the phone calling on his PR division to immediately do damage control and keep his company safe.

"A miscarriage!" Carlisle screamed in outrage. "And Edward didn't tell me anything?"

"I don't think he even knew she was pregnant." Emmett whispered softly but it was loud enough to catch his father's attention.

"What do you mean, Emmett? The timeline they just showed, dad. If the one they just showed is true then Isabella miscarried around the time Edward went public with his affair."

"Oh God!" Carlisle groaned as he reached for his phone once again and quickly dialled his eldest child.

"Father." He answered in a broken voice.

"Tell me these are all lies." Carlisle pleaded; pressing the palm of his hand against his eyes hoping that the coldness lingering in his fingertips would sooth the throbbing head ache he felt building.

"I can't. I didn't know until just now." His favoured son said so softly that he had to strain to hear it.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and unceremoniously dropped himself onto his seat.

"She left this morning when she got a tip off that this was coming. I have no idea where she is." Edward sighed. "She was pregnant, dad, with my babies and I allowed the family to treat her so poorly she miscarried. I treated her so poorly."

"Is that regret I hear in your voice? I warned you about this. I, for the life of me, can't figure out why you allowed your mother, sister and sister-in-law to manipulate you this way." Carlisle sighed.

"Manipulate? Dad, they never manipulated me." Edward frowned.

"Edward, Tanya has been Rosalie's closest friend since they went to boarding school together in England. It was never coincident that you and Tanya met when you did."

"What?" Edward growled out.

"Oh, don't sound so shocked. You know very well that the women in our family were never fond of Isabella." Carlisle chastised the now anger man. "Now we need to concentrate on finding Isabella."

"Jacob dropped her off at the airport. She booked a flight to Montana so I thought that she was going to the vacation house but she never arrived there. In fact, she never made it to Montana. Airport records show she boarded the flight but she never made it to Montana. It's like she fell of the face of the earth. I tried calling but she switched her phone off. Dad, I'm worried." Edward sighed.

"We'll find her. Your brother and I are on our way." Carlisle signed to Emmett that they were leaving. Quickly, Emmett hurried out the room stopping to inform his father's assistant to cancel all their meetings for the day.

As soon as Carlisle ended his call with his eldest son, he quickly called his son-in-law, Jasper Whitlock the third.

"Hey Carlisle." Jasper answered sounding very tired.

"She called you?' The patriarch of the Cullen family asked in a hushed voice glancing at the door to make sure no one was over-hearing his conversation.

"Yeah. She called around one. I had Seth fly her out there. She landed by half past six this morning. Sam is there with his security team and they took her to the house. No one knows she's there. Peter said he would check on her later but she okay."

"Good. Make sure and play your part. God knows I got a head start on playing mine. Now time to go deal with Edward." Carlisle sighed; feeling like he had aged fifteen years.

Fifty minutes later and Carlisle and Emmett Cullen entered the house where his eldest lived. His wife, daughter and daughter-in-law were already there and all of them were crying.

"What beautiful actresses you are!" Carlisle exclaimed; opening his arms to them.

"Father, please." Alice pleaded, hoping Jasper would arrive soon so that she could just fall into his arms and absorb the comfort he would give all too happily.

"No, Alice. Do not tell me how to react. Are you all happy? Do you feel accomplished? Your hatred for this young girl cost her, the life of her children." Carlisle all but screamed. "And you Esme." Carlisle rounded on his wife. "All that charity work you do, all the lives you boast of enriching…..is it an act to combat all the evil deeds you have done to Isabella?"

"Carlisle!" Esme hissed. "Be quiet."

"Dad, not now." Edward called softly. "My babies, dad. Did I cause this?" he gestured to the picture in his hand.

"What is that, son?" Carlisle made his way over to his son.

"A picture Jacob took at the hospital. The only pictures of my babies." Edward passed it over to Carlisle.

But as Carlisle pulled his son into his arms, he swallowed back the guilt the threatened to surface because sitting in his vault at his home sat another picture; the picture that showed a broken Carlisle Cullen holding onto an equally distraught Isabella Swan-Cullen as they looked down at the angels that had gone to soon.

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Your Kisses Were Punishment.**

**Chapter Two: A Tragic Tale.**

**Rating:** M (for adult themes and future lemons)

**Category:** Romance, Family

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary: It was a marriage neither wanted but she stuck by her decision. She worked day in and day out to make it work but his family members made it impossible. Two years passes and when a secret surfaces that she hoped would remain hidden, she finally decides to leave but he wouldn't let her. After living in the background of the illustrious Cullen Family, Isabella must fight for the one thing she desires…FREEDOM.**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's** **Note: Read, review and enjoy. Links to my blog and facebook page on profile. **

Hugs and kisses to Jazzysbellamarie, Lolita-chi, Kyunter 34, Cullenmeadow and lola 74 for the reviews on and to almondgirl3, Becs 77, AylaCullen, twilightmom 96 and LBD for the reviews posted on TWCS.

To xX Morgan Xx, whoknew 20, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, michigangal0223, littlesnowfarie2005, lilyella, gabita10, EN 426, Deonne, chavy c, Calicalypso, Caeruleussum, brokenlove 81, AmeryMarie, alex121, bullnanla, Fairy1990, Speedyraider and xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx from and to alt, AmyJayne, AylaCullen,babaylan 1, bullnala, canmor, cyrich, CullenMeCrazy, ddiva, distinctly_forbidden, Franzi1991, GigiB, Heavenb, jaspersbellamarie, Jossiev, kmaldon2, kymbalie, luxmmcghee, lynsky, msmiki, Natsar, pruebas, read 522, reyountz, rosie,sinister thing, Tornsie, twifan20, twilightmom 96, victerispissed, winstonwolfe, yellowlilly and YesMyNameIsBella, I thank you and give you hugs for adding my story to your favourite's list and to your story alerts list.

To my mystery reviewers, hugs, kisses and thanks as well.

So a question was asked by a guest reviewer on and Becs 77 at TWCS about possibly seeing what really happened with regards to the miscarriage and Edward's affair. As the story progresses, all these things will be dealt with but it may take some time. In fact, we talk about the miscarriage in this chapter.

Before we get to the chapter, I would like you all to know that I am willing to recommend your stories. Just drop me a message and tell me about it.

**So now on to the chapter:**

Charlotte Whitlock entered the hideaway with a bag of take-out and a heavy heart. The media backlash from this scandal was immediate. Questions were asked and theories were thrown around but she had chosen not to listen to any of it. Her only concern was to know if Isabella was ok. Her husband, Peter, wanted to come with her but he had been pulled into a meeting at the last minute.

As she made her way through the house, she nodded to the various guards stationed throughout and all she could think was that Jasper had really outdone himself. He certainly never lavished this amount of wealth on Alice.

"Mrs Dalton." Charlotte cried out in surprise and delight. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged the older woman.

"My baby needed me." Mrs Dalton responded as she returned Charlotte's hug.

"How is she?" Charlotte whispered, bending her head and allowing her hair to fall onto her face.

"She is as good as to be expected. She's on the patio." Mrs Dalton smiled sadly, tucking Charlotte's hair behind her ear in a very maternal gesture.

"Well, I'll go talk to her." Charlotte gestured to the bag of take-out.

"Don't talk, sweetheart. Just listen to her." Mrs Dalton advised, pulling gently at her ears.

Without another word, Charlotte made her way to the patio. She felt her breath leave her in a rush when she saw Isabella for the first time.

She looked dreadful. She eyes were red and sunken in slightly. Her skin was pale and blotchy. She was shivering slightly and Charlotte wasted no time in wrapping the young woman in a blanket that was lying nearby.

Isabella jumped slightly when she felt something being placed on her shoulder.

"Hi, Bella." Charlotte whispered softly taking in her fragile form.

"Charlotte." Isabella's eyes widen in surprise. "I was expecting to see Peter." Isabella said, adjusting herself in her seat in an attempt to be more presentable for company.

"He was called into a meeting. He wanted to be here, though. He might still pass by after his meeting if it is not too late." Charlotte murmured softly.

"Oh." Isabella murmured before falling silent once again.

"I brought food. I thought you could use some good take-out. I hope Chinese is good." Charlotte lifted up the bag from where she rested it, hoping to remove the awkward tension that was building.

"Charlotte, I hope I am not being rude but what are you doing here? We never had a good relationship." Isabella said softly, gently taking a sip from her coffee mug in an attempt to clear the growing lump in her throat.

"I know and I am sorry for that but Alice is my sister-in-law. She may have influenced my actions but I can't help but feel guilty." Charlotte sighed as she unpacked the food.

"Charlotte, you have no need to apologize." Isabella said softly. "I do know how Alice works."

"But I must, Isabella. I saw the first reports on the news and my heart broke. You were dealing with so much and you had no one to turn to. I can't help but feel sorry." Charlotte said softly just as Mrs Dalton walked in with a tray that held plates, glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls, but I thought you might appreciate having these to eat." Mrs Dalton sighed, taking in Isabella's aged appearance.

"I'm not really hungry." Isabella whispered.

"You will be eating, Isabella. It's not up for debate." Mrs Dalton said sternly causing both women to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Mrs Dalton," Charlotte reassured, "she'll eat something."

"Thank you." Mrs Dalton huffed as she left once again and both women let a natural hush fall over them.

"It's beautiful here." Charlotte said after several minutes of silence.

"What do you want, Charlotte? Do you want to talk? I don't want or need your pity." Isabella stated again, biting her lip.

"No, I'm here to listen. Wantons?" Charlotte offered the container to Isabella.

Isabella looked at Charlotte as if she now saw the woman for the first time. A few tense minutes followed before Isabella pushed away from the table and made her way over to the railing and looked out at the lake.

"I was seven weeks along when I found out that I was pregnant. I was being forced to endure another one of Esme's parties even though I had told Edward that I was not feeling well. Half way through the party, I started to feel really unwell and tried to look for Edward. I found him in a guest room with Tanya. Before that moment I never knew he was cheating on me. He was kissing her roughly and was frantically trying to remove her dress, worshipping her like he did to me. I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat and managed to stumble out into the corridor. At that point my vision had started to blur. Thankfully, I had made it to Carlisle's office where both he and Jasper were. All I could remember was Jasper calling out my name before I passed out." Isabella said so softly the Charlotte had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"I woke up in the hospital a couple hours later with Jasper seated next to me and Carlisle pacing the room like a caged animal. Jasper was the one who spotted I was awake." She smiled bitterly. "He lunged at me and held onto me. Carlisle followed soon afterwards all but throwing Jasper to the floor in his hurry to hug me. Minutes later a doctor came after being called in only to inform me that the reason I had fainted was because my body was struggling to cope with the pregnancy and that as things stood, I could very well lose my life if I allowed the pregnancy to continue. Know that at that point in time, I did not know I was pregnant. I cannot describe the fear that took a hold of me when I learnt about this. I was twenty years old in a marriage that I had only just learnt was failing and in a pregnancy that could very well cost me my life." A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Things with Edward were never good. I am willing to admit that I married Edward because he showed me a way out of the life of poverty I lived. He gave me the hope that I would get what I searched so long for. As time passed, I fell in love with him and while sex for him was just sex but for me it was more. It was in those moments when he would kiss my neck or moan my name that I pretended that he was in love with me as well." She paused for a few minutes as she made her way back to the table and poured herself a glass of wine.

After she took several large gulps, she had collected herself enough to continue talking.

"When I saw him with Tanya and saw that he couldn't even be bothered to make his way to the hospital when Carlisle called him, I was heartbroken. I told the doctor that I would think about ending the pregnancy but even then I knew I couldn't end the life of my child. Jasper took me home afterwards and promised to call me every day. He did actually and soon he became a constant fixture in my life. He knew I had not aborted the pregnancy though Carlisle was made to believe that I had gone through with the abortion."

"Things at home took a turn for the worst after that. Edward had decided to come clean about his affair with Tanya and expressed his desire to get a divorce. I was all for it. I wanted no part of Edward anymore. Living in an illusion that you were loved by someone was one thing but to live in a house where you know the person you love is in love with someone else is pure torture. Soon afterwards, Tanya became a permanent fixture at the house. She was always there, dressed in the most scandalous outfits ever. He gave her a credit card, a car and even went so far to buy a vacation house for them."

"When I had had enough, I called Jasper and was on the way out the door when Edward came home. He saw my bags and lost it. He slammed me into the wall screaming at me about how I was not going to be the one to humiliate him. He was going to end the marriage on his terms. I was afraid and at that moment I agreed to anything he demanded which included me having breakfast with him every morning. After that my stress level sky rocketed. I passed out two more times before I actually miscarried."

"That day, I had come home to find Tanya going through everything in my room. She was on the phone at that time with Rosalie I think. As usual, they were making a mockery of me. I couldn't blame them because I was still there by his side even though it was more out of fear than anything else. It was at that point in time Tanya found the ultrasounds of my baby. I hadn't told Edward yet and I knew that he would nail me to the cross if he found out this way. I lunged at her and ripped them away from her before hurrying out the room. I knew I had to get rid of them somehow so I did the only thing I could, I threw them into the fireplace."

"Tanya however did not like the fact that I grabbed them and came to confront me. She ended up slapping me and the force of which made me lose my balance and I ended up slamming into the edge of a coffee table. The minute I hit the table I knew something was wrong. When Tanya saw my fear and tears she smirked and walked off. I called for Jasper. He took me to the hospital where I learnt that I had lost the babies. All this time I thought I was pregnant with one child and now I learnt that not only was I pregnant with twins but I had lost both my children. I was numb. Jasper called Carlisle and within minutes Carlisle was there with me. We all knew without saying it that I needed to have the babies removed from my womb. When he suggested that we call Edward and tell him what was going on, I all but fell to the ground, begging him not to. Up to this day, I don't know why I never told him I was carrying his children."

"Carlisle was the one who travelled with me to Washington under the pretence that he had business there and that I wanted to see my father. Jasper flew in later that day and was the one who held my hand as the procedure was conducted. We buried them under a beautiful weeping willow tree." Isabella finished, her eyes glazed over as if she was seeing something far of in the distance; tears now openly streaming down her face.

"Bella." Charlotte whispered as she wiped her own tears.

"I don't need you pity, Charlotte." Isabella smiled grimly.

"It's not pity, Isabella." Charlotte screamed jumping to her feet; fury dripping from every pore on her body. "Tell me you were not planning to do what I think you were."

Isabella's eyes widened and her hands grabbed at the railing.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella stammered out.

"We all know that Edward Cullen loves children. If anything, Edward would treat his children as you would royalty. You said at the beginning that the chance of you surviving this pregnancy was slim to none. Tell me you didn't decide to go through with this pregnancy because you had hoped might have died."

And all Isabella could do was stay silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Your Kisses Were Punishment.**

**Chapter Three: With Hopes of Damage Control.**

**Rating:** M (for adult themes and future lemons)

**Category:** Romance, Family

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary: It was a marriage neither wanted but she stuck by her decision. She worked day in and day out to make it work but his family members made it impossible. Two years passes and when a secret surfaces that she hoped would remain hidden, she finally decides to leave but he wouldn't let her. After living in the background of the illustrious Cullen Family, Isabella must fight for the one thing she desires…FREEDOM.**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's** **Note: Read, review and enjoy. Links to my blog and Facebook page on profile.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE OF REVIEWED, FAVED AND STORY ALERTED MY STORY.**

The various members of the paparazzi had chosen to camp out at the Cullen Manor when the cars of Eleazar Denali and Jasper Whitlock (the second) pulled in. Something juicy was going down and they intended to be the ones who broke the story.

Esme Cullen was always the perfect hostess no matter what the circumstances were. Today, she directed the house staff to set up a buffet fit for a king in the formal dining room and personally made sure that the favourite alcoholic beverages of the infuriated men were present and chilled.

If she had known that the media would attack the Cullen family and their associates so viciously that she may have taken a different route when it came to dealing with Isabella.

After several minutes, she could hear Carlisle greeting their two visitors. Quickly, she ordered the staff out of the room except for the two unfortunate girls she had chosen to be on hand should they need anything.

"Esme, always a pleasure." She accepted a kiss from Eleazar on the cheek.

"Mr Denali. Mr Whitlock." She embraced each man gently and warmly. "We're all in the dining room." She said as she tucked herself into Carlisle's side.

"Excellent!" Jasper Senior exclaimed as he offered Esme his arm; chuckling softly as Carlisle shoved his wife in his direction.

Within minutes, the group were seated amongst the Cullen children and their spouse. Jasper Senior made sure to pull his son into a hug and ensure that he was alright to deal with this before taking a seat next to his daughter-in-law.

"I guess I should start with the most obvious thing." Eleazar cleared his throat, knowing very well that his sisters-in-law undoubtedly played a very big part in this whole mess. "Where is Isabella?" He asked after he took a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage he had just been handed.

"Missing." Edward's broke voice carried over the table drawing everyone's attention to him.

Esme found herself wincing as she took in her son's appearance. She knew he had not slept for the last two days. All he did was drink and stare at the picture of Isabella and his children. Emmett had taken it upon himself to visit his brother this morning and threw him in the shower in an attempt to eliminate the stench that Edward was emitting. He had also forced his older brother to have a meal but after a few bites, Edward could not eat any more.

"Missing?" Eleazar gulped as his throat tightened uncomfortably. "What?"

"Mr Black dropped Isabella off at the airport hours before the miscarriage story broke. We haven't been able to find her since." Carlisle said calmly with his fingers steepled in front of him as Edward barked at one of the frightened girls standing at the back of the room to refill his drink.

"Someone must be helping her then." Eleazar pointed out.

"Don't you think we know that?" Edward scoffed.

"Who do you think it is?" Jasper Senior asked when he saw his son shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"No clue." Carlisle sighed, his eye flicking to Jasper who seemed close to cracking or at least that was what he thought.

"We need to find her." Rosalie said softly, a shadow of herself.

"Why do you care?" Emmett scoffed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked in outrage. "She lost her babies. She needs her family."

"And what a family this is! Her husband was in the middle of a very public affair. He made it very clear that he didn't give a shit about her so why would she turn to the man who had thrown her away so carelessly." Jasper blurted out as his control spilled away.

"We need to do something about the press, Carlisle." Jasper Senior threw in as his son's hand clenched dangerously around his glass.

"I agree. I have been accepting floral arrangements since this story broke. Also, another story is in the works. Word got out that Isabella has left the house. We need to get a hold of this fast." Eleazar added.

"I'll make a statement." Edward said as he wobbled to his feet.

"Sit down, you drunk." Jasper snarled as he yanked Edward back down onto his seat.

"She's my wife." Edward roared, throwing his glass across the room.

"Not for long." Jasper whispered, his eyes conveying the hate he felt for his brother-in-law.

"Jasper." Carlisle called softly pulling Jasper's attention back to him. "You'll handle them." He calmly nodded in the direction of the gates.

"Give me thirty minutes." Jasper stated bluntly as he walked out the room.

Fifty minutes later, the members of the press sat in one of the many grand rooms of the Cullen Manor waiting for a statement. They all buzzed with excitement waiting for whatever juicy detail they were just moments away from hearing.

Suddenly, the doors opened at the front of the room and in walked Jasper Whitlock (the third) and the room fell silent. Out of all the men that stood as the core of the Cullen Corporation, Jasper Whitlock (the third) was deadly. Standing by himself, he was wealthier than even Carlisle Cullen himself. Everyone knew he stood by the Cullen Family only because of his wife. He was also more ruthless and cutthroat than any man involved in the world of business.

"Good day, members of the press." Jasper drawled out in his signature Texan accent. "My statement, on behalf of Edward and Isabella Cullen, will be brief and no questions will be entertained. As it was made known recently, Isabella Cullen suffered a miscarriage during her fourth month of her pregnancy. Understandably, Isabella and Edward were devastated and were still coming to terms with the loss of their children when this story broken. In an attempt to protect his wife from the stories that would surface, Isabella Cullen has gone to one of the Cullen's vacation houses. We ask that you respect the family in this time of sorrow. Thank you." As he ended his statement, the room burst into motion as everyone hurried to get the story to their various media houses but before Jasper could leave the room, a nosy report shut out of his seat and blurted out a question.

"Is it true that Edward Cullen forced the beautiful Isabella to have an abortion when he showed his intent to end the marriage?"

The room immediately was plunged into silence as Jasper rounded on the smug looking reporter.

"What did you not understand when I said that questions will not be entertained?" Jasper spoke softly in a deadly voice. "It will not take much from me to have you fired. Get the hell out of here before I take more than just your job." He spat at the man before storming out of the room.

Slamming the door behind him, Jasper was shocked to see Edward waiting on him.

"Answer me this, Jasper." Edward slurred. "Why are you protecting Isabella so?"

"Because she deserves it." Jasper shot back at Edward.

"You should leave her alone. I'll take care of her." Edward murmured as he took another swing of his glass of scotch.

"You can't take care of yourself." Jasper sneered at the drunken man as he ripped the glass away from him.

"I love her. Do you think she still loves me?" He slurred.

"Not if I have anything to stay about it." Jasper murmured, fixing a drink for himself.

"What did you just say?" Edward slurred, grabbing onto Jasper's jacket.

"What the fuck!" Jasper exclaimed as his whiskey spilled onto his sleeve.

"Do you know where she is? Do you know where my wife is?" Edward roared, pushing Jasper into the wall.

With swift procession, Jasper punched Edward in the stomach forcing the man to double over and quickly pinned him onto the floor.

"You fool!" Jasper roared. "She was the best thing that could have ever happened to you and you played her for a fool. She loved you so much. She carried your children in her womb and your stupid mistress pushed her to the point where she could not carry the pregnancy to term. You say you love her but how can a selfish man like you know anything about love?" Jasper shoved Edward's head into the ground.

"You know where she is!" Edward exclaimed. "Tell me." Edward struggled against Jasper's hold.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Jasper sneered, "I do know where she is. I'm the one hiding her and I will take my last breath before I tell you where she is. You're pathetic and I will bring heaven and hell down before I watch her take you back. Be prepared for a fight, Edward because I have had enough of the Cullen offspring destroying people simply because they can."

"What about Alice? You are married to my sister. She could take you for every penny." Edward smirked as Jasper stood up and finally allowed Edward to sit up on the floor.

"No she can't. Ask who James is." Jasper chuckled darkly. "Come after me Edward. I beg you. Lord knows the only reason I haven't destroyed you yet is because I respect your parents but if you come at me, I will have so much fun destroying you. Now," Jasper stated as he fixed his jacket, "if you will excuse me. I have a date with a beautiful brunette."

Minutes later, Edward heard the very distinct blades of the Whitlock helicopter whirling as it took off and all he could think was how the hell he could compete with the power house that was Jasper Whitlock the third.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Your Kisses Were Punishment.**

**Chapter Four: Realizations and Decisions.**

**Rating:** M (for adult themes and future lemons)

**Category:** Romance, Family

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary: It was a marriage neither wanted but she stuck by her decision. She worked day in and day out to make it work but his family members made it impossible. Two years passes and when a secret surfaces that she hoped would remain hidden, she finally decides to leave but he wouldn't let her. After living in the background of the illustrious Cullen Family, Isabella must fight for the one thing she desires…FREEDOM.**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's** **Note: Read, review and enjoy. Links to my blog and Facebook page on profile.**

**ANYONE WANT TO DO A POSTER OR TRAILER FOR MY STORY?**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE OF REVIEWED, FAVED AND STORY ALERTED MY STORY.**

Since Isabella's confession to Charlotte, the following days were filled with a predictable routine starting with Isabella staring blankly at her breakfast only to eat it when Mrs Dalton refused to move from her side. She then wandered off to a various part of the house and would remain there until she was found by Sam several hours later. She would then opt out of dinner and sink into a hot bath before she crawled into her bed.

Today however, was going to be very different. As soon as Jasper entered the compound, Mrs Dalton pounced and informed the already infuriated Whitlock of everything; from Isabella's sudden dislike of food to her candid confession to Charlotte.

"Is she still asleep?" Jasper groaned as he yanked his tie off and threw it on the table next to him.

"No. She's outside on the patio. She hasn't touched her breakfast yet." Mrs Dalton sighed.

"I'll deal with her." He said as he took off his shirt but chose to leave on his undershirt.

When Jasper bought this house, he pictured several things. He pictured relaxing in his boat while fishing with his brother while Isabella and Charlotte sipped their favoured drinks. He imagined Isabella laughing at him as he paced in the library, complaining about some business deal gone bad. Above all else though, he found himself yearning to fall asleep with Isabella wrapped up securely in his arms. However, as soon as he took in Isabella's broken appearance, Jasper felt his dreams slipping away.

"Isabella." Jasper drawled causing Isabella to jump.

"Jasper." Isabella winced; her voice sounding very coarse from disuse.

"How are you?" Jasper asked as he quickly spun his chair around and straddled the seat so that his chest was pressed against the back of the chair.

"Alive." She murmured turning to her attention to the tiny bird sitting on the deck.

"But barely." Jasper noted, pointing to her frail appearance.

"Are you here to yell at me?" Isabella asked in a timid voice.

"Never. I will never yell at you." Jasper whispered softly reaching out for her hand.

"Then why are you here? I thought Charlotte told you what I said." Isabella murmured leaning towards him.

"I already knew you were thinking that way." He sighed, gently playing with her fingers. "I knew there was nothing that would change your mind so I tried to change your heart."

"He's my husband, Jasper." Isabella sighed as she pulled her hand away from him.

"But he is not the one you love." Jasper said and without hesitation he grabbed back Isabella's hand and played with the ring he had placed there two days after the death of Isabella's children. "They say that you always hurt the ones you love the most so I must ask you why are you hurting me this way, Loving?" Jasper asked in a pained voice.

Isabella gasped and reeled back as if she was struck in the face.

"Jasper." Isabella murmured, tears spilling from her eyes. "Please, don't say that."

"What else am I supposed to say or think Bella? How long has it been since I told you that I had fallen in love with you? How long have I waited for you to leave him? How many times have I begged you o leave? How many times have I had to stop myself before I killed him? What do I have to do to prove that there is better out there for you?"

"You're a married man, Jasper. You're married to Edward's sister. I will not be the reason why your marriage fails." Isabella spoke furiously.

"You will never be the reason why my marriage failed. You are the reason why I use my voice. You are the reason I keep fighting day and night so I am begging you not to walk this path that you are setting yourself on." Jasper pleaded. Quietly, he stood from his chair and walked over to Isabella and bent down to rest his head on her knees.

"It's hard, Jazz." Isabella sighed as her fingers began to play with Jasper's hair.

"I know that, sweetheart but you can't give up. I will not let you do that." Jasper purred as he felt the tension he carried melt away into nothingness.

"What will you have me do then?" She asked cautiously.

"Talk to Marcus." Jasper said bluntly.

"You want me to talk to a shrink? Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Isabella screamed and pushed Jasper away and took off through the house hoping to lock herself in her room away from the infuriating man.

"Don't run from me!" Jasper screamed as he refused to allow her to escape. "You need to stop running."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Isabella rebutted, grabbing a vase from nearby table and throwing it at his head.

Jasper ducked just in time but by now he had lost control of his anger.

"I'm shocked, Isabella. You throw things at me yet you refuse to fight back with Edward." He taunted cruelly, skidding to a stop.

Isabella gasped in shock. Her breath left her in a whoosh. She grabbed at her chest, desperately trying to rib herself of the pain that radiated from her heart. She braced her hand against the wall and within seconds she felt the hot tears spill down her face.

"You gave him this power." Jasper spoke softly as he made his way towards her. "You say it was out of fear but sometimes it feels like you still love him. I am begging you to break these ties." Jasper murmured as he gently placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You only want me to do this so that you can have me as your own." Isabella sighed and wiped her tears away.

"No, Isabella. I will admit that I am in love with you but my love for you will bring me to my knees every minute of every day and it is my love for you that compels me to beg you to see about getting some help. You stood by their family for so long and they threw you to the side but I will not watch you give your life for a family that should mean nothing to you." Jasper pulled Isabella into his chest where she cuddled up against him.

"You talk like I am dying." Isabella murmured.

Sighing, Jasper pulled away from Isabella and took her hand gently in his before he guided her into the room he planned to spend the next month.

On entering the bathroom, he pulled down a scale from his cupboard and gently nudged Isabella to stand on it. Within seconds, the digital scale revealed a shocking number which caused Isabella to gasp.

"At your height, dearest, you should be at least one hundred and twenty pounds." Jasper murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What does the scale say you weigh?" Jasper prompted.

"Ninety-two pounds." Isabella whispered, staring at the numbers in disbelief.

Jasper allowed Isabella a few more seconds before pulling her over to his full length mirror. Slowly, he pulled Isabella's robe open and gently lifted her top to expose her stomach. Gently caressing her skin, Jasper lowered his lips to her neck as Isabella began to cry.

"The first time I meet you, you were so beautifully plump with curves in all the right places. I envied Edward because he had this beautiful creature at his side. Now all I feel when I hold you is bones. All you see when I lift your top is your ribs and you are still allowing this abuse to occur."

"Why do I keep letting him destroy me this way, Jasper? I have you and you love me so much. I let him do this to me. I let them destroy me. Why Jasper? Why?" Jasper cried, her knees going weak.

Jasper scooped Isabella up quickly and moved her to his bed. He said nothing, choosing to just allow Isabella to let it all out. It felt like hours later when Isabella lifted her head to look at Jasper.

"I really should talk to Marcus." Isabella admitted while playing with Jasper's undershirt.

"I'll make the call." He whispered as he kissed her head softly. "Now, would you care to join me for a meal? I think we already missed lunch and it is a bit early for dinner but my stomach is making noises that I am not sure is human so I think it would be best if I deal with it now." Jasper chuckled just as his stomach growled causing Isabella to giggle.

"I would love that but I need to shower first." Isabella wiggled out of the bed and ran into her room since Jasper lunged for her.

"You have ten minutes, Bella!" Jasper shouted as he walked out his room and passed the firmly shut door that led to Isabella's room.

"Okay." She laughed in response.

Still chuckling, Jasper made his way to the kitchen where he asked Mrs Dalton to have a meal prepared for him and Isabella.

Smiling, the older woman directed the kitchen hands on how to quickly prepare a pasta dish that always had Jasper and Isabella fighting for it before informing Jasper that the cell phone he had abandoned on a table in the entryway had been constantly ringing.

Jasper nodded and quickly made his way to where the phone lay. He was not surprised to see that Edward had called him for seventeen times already.

Ignoring the missed calls, Jasper called the office of Dr Marcus Volturi and left a message asking for the doctor to call him at the earliest available minute. Just as he was getting ready to switch his phone off, his phone rang. Jasper groaned as Edward's number popped up yet again.

Grumbling, Jasper answered the phone.

"Where is my wife, Whitlock?" Edward roared.

Jasper chuckling as he pictured Edward turning beet red from his anger.

"She's in the shower actually." Jasper responded.

"This is not funny. I want her back. I want her home." Edward spat.

"She is not your possession." Jasper drawled.

"God damn it! Fine but I will find her if it's the last thing I do." Edward threw out, his threat ringing through ever word.

"Listen to me, Cullen!" Jasper's voice went cold within seconds. "Mark my words; I will meet you at the gates of hell before I allow you to hurt her more."

Two hundred and fifty-seven miles away, Carlisle Cullen laughed openly as his son went pale with fear.


End file.
